Despite substantial efforts, heretofore a suitable bypass mechanism has not been achieved for allowing a simple and easy system and method to bypass and reconnect electronics embedded in a photovoltaic junction box.
The figures below and their accompanying explanations demonstrate a number of ways to achieve the benefits discussed.